Enséñanos nuestro futuro
by SolyLuna96
Summary: Nuestros amigos del feliz grupo de hambrientos llegan a un nuevo destino sin sospechar que allí encontraran a alguien que les abrirá los ojos. Una mujer extraña llamada Kassandra afirma no solo poder ver su futuro, ¡Sino enseñárselo! ¿Cómo es posible? Entren y léanlo, es la primera vez que escribo varios capítulos, tiene leve lime denle una oportunidad por favor ;)
1. Chapter 1

El feliz grupo de hambrientos de dirigían tranquilamente al siguiente pueblo, habían estado caminando de pueblo en pueblo buscando víveres y ayudando a los habitantes. Sin ir más lejos llevaban consigo una canasta de frutas que les había dado un hombres después de salvar a su única hija de unos secuestradores que pretendían venderla a un señor feudal del reino de Kai, pero ya la habían gastado.  
-Hay un mercado cerca- Anunció el dragón azul- No parece peligroso.  
-Pyon- Ao salió de su escondite entre las ropas de Yona, alegre de encontrarse con más comida.  
-Deberíamos parar a comprar medicinas y comida, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más estaremos caminando hasta llegar al próximo pueblo.  
-¡Sí mamá!- Exclamaron todos con la mano en alto.  
-¡No soy la madre de ustedes!- Les reprendió Yoon enfadado.  
Todos se echaron a reír encantados con la cara de rabia de Yoon. Todos menos Zeno, lo que sorprendió a todos que se giraron a verlo.  
-¿Te ocurre algo Zeno?- Preguntó Yona algo preocupada.  
-No se preocupe señorita- sonrió Zeno para tranquilizarla- solo presiento que se acerca algo bueno- comentó mirando hacia el horizonte.  
-Zeno… eres increíble- comentó Hak  
-¿Yo también hak? ¡Ven y demuéstrame lo increíble que te parezco!- El dragón verde vino hacia él con los brazos abiertos, recibiendo un puñetazo de Hak a cambio.  
-No se te ocurra acercarte a mi pervertido.  
-Yona, Hak ha sido malo conmigo- sonrió de manera picara, como un niño que sabe que va a hacer una travesura mirando hacía Hak- ¿Me consuelas?- preguntó sonriendo para sí mientras veía como la cara de Hak cambiaba de repudiado a inexpresivo para pasar a enfadado, de repente se encontró con la espada de Hak a centímetros de su rostro.  
-Solo si quieres perder la cabeza.  
-Chicos ¡Se quedan atrás!- exclamó Yona junto con el resto del feliz grupo de hambrientos desde la lejanía a sus retrasados compañeros- dejen de jugar o se nos hará tarde.  
Los retardados se dieron prisa para llegar a la altura de los demás, que lejos de esperarlos, seguían caminando sabiendo que sus compañeros eran más rápidos y los alcanzarían.

Llegaron al mercado del pueblo después de 2 horas de intensa caminata por el frondoso bosque. Era un pequeño pueblo pesquero alegre lleno de colores vivos y personas divertidas por cualquier lugar al que miraran.  
Al parecer esta noche abría una fiesta y por eso se había organizado ese mercado.

Después de comprar los alimentos y medicinas necesarias decidieron que se quedarían en una posada y así podrían disfrutar del festival. Mañana partirían en busca de otro pueblo que pudiera necesitarles.  
Yona se adelantó y se acercó a un pequeño puesto de hierbas medicinales, seguramente Yoon estaría interesado en estas hierbas.  
-¿Quiere alguna hierba en particular señorita?- Preguntó el hombre encargado del pequeño puesto.  
-Mi compañero vendrá dentro de poco y le comprará lo que necesite- le contestó dedicándole un de sus hermosas sonrisas.  
De repente Yona notó como el pequeño peso que sentía en su hombro debido a Ao desaparecía porque este saltó de su hombro para correr a toda velocidad por todo el mercado en dirección al bosque. Al ver esto Yona empezó a seguirlo sin dudar, seguida meticulosamente por su leal grupo de hombres quienes al ver que la princesa corría hacia una dirección desconocida se decidieron a seguirla.  
Corrieron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que se encontraron a su integrante más pequeño del grupo en medio de un pequeño claro comiéndose una de sus adoradas bellotas.  
-¡Ao! ¿Por qué te has alejado tanto? –Yona se acercó a él y lo cogió en sus manos para que se posara en el hombro.  
\- Porque yo lo he llamado- escucharon una voz desconocida delante de ellos intentando encontrar el origen de dicha voz hasta que salió desde unos arbustos una hermosa mujer sonriente con un cabello azabache largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, piel morena y vestida de forma exótica con pantalón y top negros decorada con distintas telas de distintos colores y semi transparentes terminadas en pequeñas monedas dejando su vientre al descubierto.  
Hak inmediatamente se colocó delante de su princesa, si alguien había hecho que Ao los atrajera, seguramente no sería para nada bueno.  
-No te preocupes Hak, no voy a hacerles daño a ninguno de ustedes, solo vengo a hablar.  
A Hak se le puso los pelos de punta ¿Cómo coño sabía esa mujer su nombre?  
-Hak, ¿Conoces a esta mujer?  
-Para nada princesa.  
-Entonces… ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?  
Todos la miraron con extrañeza, sintiéndose alertas y cómo los pequeños pelos de su cuerpo se ponían de punta.  
-Porque sé todo sobre ustedes.  
-Explíquese- exigió el dragón blanco situándose delante de Hak y Yona.  
-Om, mi pequeño dragui, ¿Cómo te lo explico para que me creas?  
-¿Cómo conoces ese apodo?- se veía cada vez más pálido.  
-¿Qué ocurre serpiente blanca?- Hak lo veía con detenimiento.  
-Es… un apodo que me puso la anciana, hacía años que no me llamaba así pero… ¿Cómo lo conoce esta mujer?  
Sorprendentemente Zeno se colocó delante de sus compañeros, entre estos y la hermosa desconocida.  
-¿Por qué no dejamos que se explique?- giró su cabeza hacia ella, dejando pasmados a sus compañeros- no me da mala sensación.  
La extraña sonrió y sacó de entre los arbustos un gran espejo, más alto que Hak y como de unos 3 personas de ancho.  
-Dejadme que les explique, mi nombre es Kassandra y nací hace ya 20 años con una gran capacidad y responsabilidad- todos la miraban con atención- soy capaz de ver y adivinar el futuro de las personas, hace unos días tuve una revelación con respecto a todos ustedes y el espejo me guio hacia donde se encontraban, así que lo interpreté como una señal de que necesito contarles mis visiones.  
-Ya ya, seguro que sí, ¿De verdad cree que creeremos eso?- Comentaron Hak y Kassandra a la vez.  
Todos se miraron con asombro entre ellos, ¿De verdad acababan de hablar a la vez?  
-Sabía que dirías todo eso, también lo vi- Kassandra sonrió de oreja a oreja- ya he visto toda esta conversación, no tienen por qué creerme, no les haré daño, permaneceré mínimo a 5 metros de distancia de ustedes, solo dejadme hablar- el feliz grupo de hambrientos seguía dudando mirándose entre sí- de verdad ¿Qué mal les haría escucharme? ¿Acaso temen a su propio futuro?

Se miraron entre ellos sin saber que responder, ¿Temor al futuro? A veces no es bueno saber que va a ocurrir, aunque, si fuera algo malo, podrían impedirlo si lo sabían con antelación ¿No?  
-¿Por qué no intentarlo?-todos miraron sorprendidos a Hak, él era el más escéptico… ¿Y ahora estaba de acuerdo?  
-Hak… ¿Acaso has tomado nadai?- preguntó en broma el dragón verde.  
-Por supuesto que no pero… en caso de enterarnos de algo malo solo podremos evitarlo si lo sabemos, si no sucederá, y si suponemos que lo que dice Kassandra es cierto- la miró significativamente- es una ventaja que no podemos desechar.  
Los dragones lo entendieron y miraron significativamente a Yona. Seguramente Hak no hablaba por él, muchas veces había demostrado que no le importaba fallecer, pero ella, ella si le importaba y estaba dispuesto a confiar en una desconocida y a confiar en lo que no creía sólo para asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo en el futuro.  
-Bien- comenzó Yona sin darse cuenta de las miradas que le dirigía sus acompañantes- confiamos en ti Kassandra, por favor, enséñanos nuestro futuro.  
Kassandra sonrió, conociendo ya lo que ocurriría cuando les contara a todos su propio futuro, habría nervios, alegría, satisfacción y lágrimas pero cuando tomas una decisión acarreas todas las consecuencias.

-  
¡Buenos días! he publicado pocos fanfiction y como han cambiado algunas cosas no me aclaro aún así que aprovecharé y pondré aquí algunas aclaraciones.  
1\. Intentaré hacer un capítulo por personaje así que supongo que tendrá unos 6-7 capítulos.  
2\. Es la primera vez que publico un fanfiction de varios capítulos.  
3\. Acepto críticas constructivas.  
3\. Sé que arriba dice que habrá lágrimas pero no es un fanfiction triste, no me gustan y me niego a escribirlo, pero a veces debemos pasar por cosas tristes para ser felices después.  
4\. Me gustaría saber qué les parece así que aunque no sean críticas por favor mándenme un review por favor.  
que disfruten mucho leyendo este fanfiction. 


	2. Chapter 2 Jae-Ha

-Muy bien, si están dispuestos a ver su futuro, empezaremos por el dragón verde, blanco y azul- Todos la miraron con los ojos como platos, ¿También sabía que eran dragones? Realmente era algo inquietante, al fin y al cabo no había nada que ella no supiera sobre ellos pero ¡Ellos la conocían de apenas una hora!  
-¿Por qué con nosotros señorita Kassandra?- preguntó Kija- ¿Por qué no Zeno, Hak o la señorita Yona?  
-Porque ellos tienen otro futuro, algo distinto y especial.  
-Sé que quizás me arrepienta de preguntar esto pero… ¿Alguno de nosotros tenemos algún futuro malo? Sabemos que en la vida no todo es felicidad y alegría, también hay lágrimas y sufrimiento, ¿Alguno tenemos eso en el futuro? –Yona preguntó dubitativa.  
Todos miraron a la adivina.

\- ¿Sufrimiento? No, para nada, pero debemos recordar que, a veces, para ser feliz debemos pasar por distintas experiencias… Dime princesa Yona, ¿Acaso no tuviste que pasar por lo que pasaste para madurar? Para aprender lo verdaderamente valioso del mundo, de la vida, conocer a personas maravillosas que, de otro modo, no hubieras conocido y has puesto en orden tu propio corazón- la miró significativamente, provocando con eso que Yona se sonrojara fuertemente, ya sabía a qué se refería, si ella no hubiera pasado por la pérdida del trono y su padre no hubiera conocido a los maravillosos hombres que tenía a su lado y seguramente aún seguiría enamorada ciegamente se Soo-Won como una niña y no como ahora, que estaba realmente enamorada de Hak como una mujer, un amor con más sentimiento, más maduro, más real- sólo puedo asegurarles que no se arrepentirán de esto.

Eso era suficiente para ellos.  
-Si a mis compañeros no les importa, prefiero empezar yo, haz la prueba conmigo Kassandra- comenzó Jae-ha.  
Todos giraros en su dirección sorprendidos, no se esperaban que justamente el más ligón del grupo diera el primer paso para conocer su futuro.  
-De acuerdo Jae-ha- se acercó a él y lo cogió de las manos dulcemente, transmitiéndole una serenidad desconocida.  
Lo guió hasta ponerlo dentro del espejo, y ella se apartó, al cabo de unos segundos se empezó a levantar una ligera niebla alrededor, no más alto que la rodilla, y la imagen empezó a cambiar, ya no era el reflejo de Jae- ha, sino la imagen de una pequeña habitación, muy lujosa y muy bien decorada, a Yona y a Hak le recordaba a las habitaciones de invitados del palacio.

-Papá, papá- un pequeño niño de unos 5 años, con el pelo verde y ojos azules venia corriendo para despertar a su padre de su cama- ¡Papá!  
-¿Es mi hijo?- Jae-ha estaba sorprendido ¿Llegaba a tener un hijo? Un hijo precioso y algo insistente pero no había pensado en ningún momento que pudiera llegar a tener un hijo, al saber que su vida sería corta por ser uno de los dragones había decidido no tener hijos a los que no pudiera cuidar después o lo echaran de menos, así que le extrañaba que hubiera tomado la decisión de tenerlo.  
El resto de sus compañeros también lo veían sorprendidos, al parecer no pensaron que fueran a tener un hijo tampoco, todos los miraban con adoración al pequeño, Yona con ojos brillantes al ver a ese niñito tan lindo.

-¿Por qué no me despierto?- su corazón volvió a tronar, ¿Acaso le iba a enseñar su propio fallecimiento? ¿Y sería su hijo el que lo encontrara? No quería ver eso.  
-No, no, no, nada de cerrar los ojos- Jae-ha los abrió- confía en mí, no pasa nada, ¿Por qué no te despiertas? - momento de silencio incómodo- pues porque eres un dormilón jajajaja- Kassandra rompió en risas delante de ellos.  
Todos miraron hacia el espejo, donde el pequeño era absorbido por una delgada mano hacia la cama.

-¡Ven aquí bribón!- Un Jae-ha más adulto pero igual de alegre abrazaba al niño mientras lo llenaba de besos- ¿Cómo se te ocurre despertar a la bestia ah?- el niño no paraba de reír de felicidad.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños bestia! Te estás haciendo todo un vegete- Jae-ha se veía falsamente ofendido, lo que el niño aprovechó para salir de la habitación, volviendo unos segundos después con una cajita en la mano- este es tu regalo papá- completó el niño con un beso en la mejilla de su padre.  
-No tenías por qué- empezó a abrirlo pero una preciosa voz lo detuvo.  
-No, no ¿Pretendes abrir el regalo sin probar antes tu desayuno de cumpleaños?- Una mujer alta y bellísima, con el pelo rubio como el oro y unos ojos azules como el cielo entraba en la habitación con una bandeja en sus brazos que dejó a un lado de la cama para besar a Jae-ha en los labios.  
Él la recibió gustoso, devorando cada rincón de su boca con deseo, como si quisiera comérsela en ese mismo instante, como si el aire que respira fuera ella.

-Jae-ha- ella interrumpió el beso para poder coger aire- no podemos hacer esto ahora mi amor, la reina Yona y su marido nos esperan… pero luego- lo siguiente no pudieron escucharlo porque se acercó a su oído para poder hablar pero vieron el rostro sonrojado del dragón verde… un momento ¿Jae-ha sonrojado? Definitivamente él no se sonrojaba con cualquiera, esa mujer era especial, un momento… ¿Acababa de decir la reina Yona? Todos giraron para verla, al parecer pasaban par de cosas inesperadas en su futuro y Yona volvería a su trono.  
-Lo consiguió señorita- comentó Zeno enternecido.  
-Parece que si- Yona le sonrió con cariño- por eso me sonaba esa habitación, es una de las habitaciones del palacio.

De repente la imagen desapareció.  
-Kassandra, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vuelvo a verme reflejado en el espejo?  
Kassandra sonrió.  
-Lo siento Jae-ha, solo puedo mostrarles pequeñas partes del futuro, no puedo estar media hora enseñándoles porque la puerta al futuro estaría demasiado tiempo abierta, pero deberías estar contento, tienes una familia.  
-Sí pero…- Jae-ha estaba dubitativo- me han asaltado más dudas, ¿Dónde conozco a esta mujer? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo la encontraré?  
-No puedo resolver tus dudas Jae-ha pero intentaré mostrarte algo más- se acercó al espejo y lo acarició con cariño, desde que lo hizo la imagen volvió a cambiar.

Podía verse a una pareja ya conocida en medio de un frondoso bosque, la mujer estaba con el corazón acelerado y jadeando mientras Jae-ha la apretaba en un gran abrazo.  
-Hina ¿Estás bien?  
La chica cogió aire para respirar.  
-Si mi amor, estoy bien.  
-¿Por qué corrías así?- comentó preocupado.  
-Unos hombres estaban siguiéndome, querían violarme pero usé la comida que te había preparado para tirársela y huir, lo siento Jae-ha, pero creo que no podremos tomar el picnic como teníamos planeado.  
Jae-ha la calló con un gran beso, necesitado, intenso y transmitiéndose todo el amor y la preocupación que tenía por ella.  
-No te disculpes… Hina, no dejaré que esto vuelva a ocurrir, nadie volverá a intentar hacerte daño nunca- comentó en un tono realmente enfadado no la había soltado de su abrazo, al contrario, la apretó más contra sí- eres una mujer maravillosa y no podría perdonarme el que te ocurriera algo mal, por favor, se que es precipitado pero ven a vivir conmigo.  
La chica se separó con los ojos como platos, no se esperaba esa petición.  
-Pero jae-ha, no conozco dónde vives…  
-¿Confías en mí Hina?  
-Con mi vida.  
Jae-ha la sentó en una piedra cercana, posicionándose de rodillas delante de ella.  
-Hina, con anterioridad no he sido sincero contigo- ella se asustó y le cogió de las manos, él suspiró y se dispuso a continuar- nunca te he llevado a mi casa, ni te he presentado a mi familia o amigos…-parecía que iba a desmayarse de la tensión allí mismo pero continuó- y eso es porque no lo tengo, no tengo casa o amigos, tengo una pequeña y peculiar familia aunque no de sangre- ella lo miró extrañada sin saber qué decir-Hina yo, soy uno de los guerreros de la princesa Yona (ahora reina) y vivo con ella y el resto de guerreros en el castillo, te pido que por favor, vengas conmigo a vivir al palacio por favor.  
Ella hizo una gran pausa, añadiendo tensión al momento.  
-¿Te refieres a uno de los guerreros que llaman dragón?  
Él asintió.  
-El dragón verde, de hecho.  
Ella le cogió la cara entre sus finas manos y lo acercó, queriendo indagar en sus ojos.  
-¿Por eso nunca has querido enseñarme tus pies Jae-ha?  
Él estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, ella, adivinando su expresión, añadió.  
-Todo el mundo conoce al dragón verde, venciendo a los ejércitos junto al resto de dragones gracias a sus prodigiosas piernas- hizo otra pausa- Jae-ha, por supuesto que viviré contigo, me daría igual que fuera en un palacio, una caseta o en mitad del bosque y me daría igual el aspecto de tus piernas, como si fueras un dragón completo, me daría igual, quiero vivir lo que queda de vida contigo.  
Jae-ha, sorprendido la abrazó con fuerzas y le llenó la cara de castos besos, terminando con uno intenso en los labios.

La imagen desapareció, todos miraban en silencio sin saber qué decir, así que Yona lo rompió.  
-Jae-ha, parece que conoces a una gran mujer.  
Él solo pudo sonreir.  
-Parece que sí- frunció el ceño- pero espera, cuando mi hijo vino a despertarme (que raro suena, mi hijo) yo ya no tenía los pies de dragón, ¿Por qué, si pierdo los pies debería haber fallecido y empezar mi cuenta a atrás- los dragones lo miraban asintiendo, sin saber que decir.  
-O no- todos giraron en dirección a Kassandra- al fin y al cabo, ustedes forman parte de una leyenda, si esa leyenda se cumple ¿Por qué deberían tener esos poderes?  
Todos la miraban asombrados ¡Todo encajaba! Una vez termine la leyenda, no tenía que seguir siendo los dragones, es cierto que perdían parte de sus características y tenía sus desventajas, pero sus ventajas también pues podrían vivir sin la sombra de perder la vida cuando naciera el siguiente dragón, se sonrieron entre ellos con complicidad.  
-Eso quiere decir que…- comenzó Zeno.  
-Exactamente- Kassandra le dirigió una mirada significativa, como si pudieran hablar solo con eso.  
El dragón amarillo asintió seriamente, ante la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros. 

-Bien chicos…-Comenzó Kassandra- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y por favor coméntenme cualquier error o sugerencia por favor, por cierto, el nombre de Kassandra no está escogido al azar, proviene de una leyenda griega 😉 espero que hayan disfrutado.


	3. Chapter 3- Yoon

Chapter 3: Yoon.

-Bien chicos…-Comenzó Kassandra- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

.

.

.

-Bien, creo que yo seré el siguiente- Yoon dio un paso hacia delante sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros.  
-Vaya, eres un pequeño valiente ¿No?- Kassandra sonrió ante el joven.  
-Para nada, aún no se si creerme todo esto o si tienes alguna motivación oculta para hacernos creer que este es nuestro futuro- razonó escudriñando sus ojos ante ella- pero parecía que mis compañeros no se iba a atrever aún y tengo curiosidad por ver lo que, según tú, me depara mi futuro.  
\- Muy bien Yoon, ponte en el mismo lugar donde se puso Jae-Ha- este se movió para dejar espacio al pequeño y posicionarse junto a sus compañeros donde Hak lo recibió con un golpe de apoyo en el hombro y el resto con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, expresando lo que se alegraban por él y por su futura familia.

Un Yoon escéptico se colocó en posición admirando su hermoso reflejo en el espejo, sin saber qué pensar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, por supuesto, no parecía nada real.  
LA niebla se levantó una vez más, como queriendo crear un ambiente de intimidad solo para él.  
En la imagen parecía un día normal como cualquier otro aunque ellos parecían un poco más mayores, sobre todo él que, si alguien lo viera en ese entonces, no lo confundirían con una mujer como tantas veces anteriormente. El feliz grupo de hambrientos caminaba por el bosque buscando un nuevo destino donde pudieran necesitarlos cuando escucharon un gimoteo.

-Paren, ¿Han escuchado eso?

Sin esperar contestación por parte de sus compañeros Yoon salió corriendo adentrándose en el espeso y frondoso bosque hasta llegar al origen del ruido.

-¡Por favor! Que alguien ayude a mi hija- un hombre mayor estaba junto a su esposa, ambos situados alrededor de los 50 años sentados en el suelo con su hija acostada sobre el pasto entre ellos.  
-¿Me permiten verla de cerca?- el resto del grupo apareció tras él, haciendo que el hombre se asustara y sacara un cuchillo de dentro de sus ropajes, al fin y al cabo su hija estaba en edad casadera y la mayoría de ese grupo eran hombres que podrían querer aprovecharse de ella.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
-Disculpe si le hemos asustado- Yoon se adelantó al grupo- pero creo que puedo ayudar a su hija, tengo plantas medicinales en su bolsa que podrían ayudarle- sacó su bolsa y se lo enseñó al hombre para que se diera cuenta de sus buenas intenciones.  
-Liam- la mujer agarró a su marido del brazo- necesitamos su ayuda, deja que se acerquen.

El hombre, aunque un poco reticente le hizo caso a su mujer y dejó que el forastero se acercara para que comprobara a su hija mientras vigilaba al resto del grupo.  
Yoon examinó con ojo analítico a la mujer recostada en el suelo, no parecía tener más edad que él pero tenía fiebre y parecía padecer de un gran dolor de estómago.

-Señor Liam, señora…  
-Ayane- respondió la amable señora con una sonrisa.  
-Señora Ayane, creo que su hija podría tener algún tipo de bacteria o virus- el rostro de la mujer cambió y los señores se abrazaron preocupados- Tomad esta medicina, le calmará el dolor, también esta- añadió sacando diversos botes de su bolsa- es para la fiebre y este último funciona como antibiótico, tómenlo también, le ayudará a combatir los síntomas.  
-Muchas gracias señor- Liam soltó a su esposa y dio un paso hacia Yoon- siento mucho mi comportamiento.  
-No se preocupe señor, estaba protegiendo a su hija, creo que todos hubiéramos reaccionado así.

En ese momento escucharon un ligero quejido detrás del señor Liam, tal parecía que su hija se estaba intentando incorporar con ayuda de su madre. En ese momento Yoon se fijó con más detalle en la joven, estatura mediana, cabello cobrizo y rizado en las puntas adornando su carita ovalada e invitando a pasar sus manos por toda su longitud, ojazos profundos y castaños como las hojas en otoño y unos labios tentadores, pequeños y delicados, que tentaban a probarlos lentamente hasta saciarte de ellos, debía reconocer que esa menuda mujer era realmente hermosa.

-Muchas gracias señor- La mujer le dedicó su mejor sonrisa adornada por un ligero sonrojo provocando la misma reacción en Yoon- Gracias por ayudarme ¿Podría hacer algo para compensarle?  
Él sonrió nervioso como pensando en su ofrecimiento extrañando a sus compañeros.  
-¿Cómo se llama señorita?  
-Anai señor.  
-Yo me llamo Yoon y para mí su recuperación es mi única recompensa.  
Anai sonrió con más ganas haciendo que Yoon se sonrojara de manera sobremanera inmediatamente.  
-Espero que volvamos a vernos Anai y que en esa ocasión estás mejor-Yoon dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, escuchando de fondo el cuchicheo de sus hermanos dragones que, extrañados por su actitud, no podían evitar preguntarse entre ellos qué ocurría con el pequeño integrante del grupo.  
Ahí terminó la visión del espejo, se levantó la niebla y Yoon se encontró de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo? Esto es como un día cualquiera, no es una visión muy aclaratoria que digamos- añadió Yoon escéptico.  
-Yoon, yo no puedo elegir lo que te enseña el espejo, no predigo el futuro, ni lo adelanto ni lo provoco, simplemente muestro lo que el futuro quiere que yo sepa y tu sepas.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-El espejo te ha mostrado cómo conociste a Anai porque estabas destinado a verlo, al igual que yo estoy destinada a contarte algo más.  
-Aún no te entiendo.  
-El destino me guio a mí y al espejo hasta ustedes porque tuve visiones sobre ustedes y sobre mí misma contándoles esto.  
-Esto es un lio.  
-La mayoría de las cosas en la vida lo es pequeño Yoon de hecho en mi visión descubrí que, aproximadamente 3 años después de conocer a Anai, estando ustedes ya instalados en el castillo Hiryu te decides a salir de este para comprar fruta tú mismo y comprobar los mercados cercanos al castillo, en una de esas salidas la vuelves a encontrar vendiendo frutas con sus padres, sin poder evitarlo se abrazan al verse porque aunque no lo han dicho se han echado mucho de menos y a partir de ese momento quedan para encontrarse cada vez que pueden en ese mismo lugar y así sucesivamente hasta que, a los 8 meses después del reencuentro reúnes el coraje para proponerle matrimonio ante sus padres y tranquilo, ella te acepta.

-¿8 meses? ¿No es demasiado rápido?  
-No soportabas tenerla lejos mucho más tiempo.  
-Increíble- Yoon parecía meditar, como queriendo asimilar la nueva información.  
-¿Quieres ver un poco más?  
-¿Puedo?  
-Si el espejo así lo quiere por supuesto- cogió las muñecas de Yoon y lo posicionó otra vez frente al espejo. Soltándolo para acariciar el espejo como pidiéndole por favor que volviera a funcionar, la niebla volvió a aparecer inundando el lugar.

Apareció una imagen de Yoon, estaba al final de una escalinata, ayudando a bajar las escaleras a una pobre Anai que, con 8 meses y medio de embarazo apenas podía moverse con fluidez.  
-¿De verdad no quieres que te cargue hasta el jardín?-Preguntó Yoon con cara de preocupación.  
-Cariño, el doctor me aconsejó caminar y estar activa para que el bebe nazca sano, además puedo caminar por mí misma.  
-Lo sé, lo sé pero -a pesar de la mirada de reproche de su esposa él continuó- no puedo evitar preocuparme, el embarazo te ha tenido un poco débil.  
-El médico dice que es porque es el primero, más adelante no será así ya lo sabes.  
-¿Aún no tenemos el primero y ya estás pensado en tener más?- yoon la abrazó por la espalda.  
-Se que si piensas que los embarazos me afectan no volveremos a tener hijos, por eso quiero recordártelo para que lo tengas en cuenta.  
-Lo sé-Yoon la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella suavemente hacia un banco cercano en medio del jardín del palacio- Mi amor ven, aquí podrás sent- no terminó la oración puesto que Anai había contraído su rostro en una expresión de puro dolor- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien?  
-Yoon- Anai se agarró fuertemente del brazo de Yoon- el bebé ya está aquí.

En ese momento Yoon quedó en shock con todo su color abandonando su rostro. Por suerte Hak estaba también en el jardín esperando a su esposa.  
-Yoon, ¿Qué haces? - Hak lo zarandeó despertándolo de su ensoñación- Anai está de parto ¡Ayúdala!

Yoon reaccionó cogiendo a su mujer en brazos para llevarla a su habitación donde la matrona y él la ayudarían a traer a su bebé al mundo.  
-Hak, llama a la matrona- recibió un asentimiento burlón por parte del mayor- no te rías que en 4 meses te toca a ti, a ver cómo vas a reaccionar tú- en ese momento la cara del dragón oscuro cambió, dándose cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, su esposa era la siguiente en dar a luz y aún no se había preparado mentalmente para ello.

El espejo volvió a devolverlo a la realidad, donde todos lo miraban interrogantes.

-Vaya, enhorabuena Yoon, seguro que serás un buen padre y, al parecer, tú también Hak- añadió Yona con una pequeña sonrisa triste, no sabía quién sería la mujer afortunada que estaría con Hak pero no tenía esperanzas de ser ella lo cual la llenaba de tristeza pero se alegraba de saber que sería feliz y formaría una familia.  
-Eso parece- respondió él.  
-¿No tienes curiosidad de saber más de ella?- Interrogó Kassandra notando la tristeza de Yona.  
-Realmente no- respondió él sorprendiendo a todos- más adelante averiguaré más, al fin y al vabo luego podré verme al espejo ¿O no?- Interrogó Hak sin demasiado interés, es cierto que tendría una mujer pero estaba seguro de que esa mujer no sería Yona y eso no lo hacía feliz. Si acababa siendo reina, se casaría con otro hombre de un mejor linaje que él.  
-Tienes razón Hak, pero no hay que perder la esperanza- Kassandra le dirigió una mirada cómplice, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.  
Si lo pensamos bien, no conocemos el alcance de los poderes de Kassandra ¿Quién te asegura que realmente no podía hacerlo?  
-Bien- continuo ella- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

.

.

.

.

¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, sé que he tardado mucho pero con los exámenes no he podido hacer más, siento mucho el retraso, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo con nuestro pequeño Yoon de protagonista, espero que les haya gustado y acepto reviews, muchas gracias.  
Por cierto el nombre Kassandra (escrito en griego) viene de la mitología griega, y les animo a leer un poco más de este personaje 😉  
Muchas gracias por todo y espero poder subir más asiduamente, un besazo y buenas fiestas 😉.


	4. Chapter 4 Shin-ah

Muy buenos días lectores, muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad, me animan muchísimo e intento contestarles desde que puedo, siento haber tardado tanto, para empezar mi ordenador se estropeó, para seguir el programa con el que escribo también y para seguir Shin-ah es un personaje tan complejo y que le tengo tanto cariño que he escrito, borrado, corregido y demás para poder hacerlo lo mejor posible y aun así no sé si lo he captado bien como quería.  
Muchas gracias también a quienes han puesto mi fic en seguimiento, o favoritos o me han puesto a mí también, de verdad muchas gracias.  
Ahora sí que les dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y se aceptan críticas constructivas.

.

.

.

Chapter 4- Shin-ah.

-¿Puedo ser yo?- el grupo se dirigieron miradas sorprendidas entre ellos al comprobar que el dragón más tímido había dado un paso hacia adelante.  
-Por supuesto Shin-ah acércate- el dragón azul dio un paso al frente sustituyendo a Yoon en su posición frente al espejo.

Ao saltó de su hombro para subirse encima del hombro de Kassandra como para darle espacio a su fiel compañero.

-Shin-ah- Yona llamó su atención con una gran sonrisa- mucha suerte.

Ella sabía con seguridad que su compañero necesitaba un final feliz y alegre después de su terrible infancia y su tristeza latente durante tantos años.

-No te preocupes- respondió la adivina- Shin-Ha disfrutará mucho.  
-Gracias- contestó el, consiguiendo así una sonrisa por parte de sus compañeros, enternecidos por su compañero.

Kassandra le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Shin-ah se giró hacia el espejo donde veía ya como la niebla rodeaba su cuerpo, cambiando su imagen por otra de un frondoso bosque.  
En el medio de los árboles se encontraba una mujer con las ropas desgarradas sujeta de piernas y brazos por 4 hombres mientras otro, que estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo, parecía dispuestos a violar a aquella pobre y menuda mujer que gritaba y lloraba desesperada.

-Nadie va a escucharte- el hombre medio desnudo empezó a subirle la falda- cállate y disfruta, deja de resistirte joder.  
-¡No!- el grito de la mujer se vio acallado por el sonido cortante de la katana surcando el aire, acabando con su agresor.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntaron el resto de hombres, viendo como su compañero caía dejando ver a un hombre de pelo corto y azul tras él.  
-soltadla- el sonido de su voz sonaba lúgubre y maléfico, como si la voz no proviniera de su cuerpo.

El grupo le hizo caso... solo para ponerse en guardia con armas en mano preparados para dañar a ese tipo que había interrumpido la violación.  
Lo que ellos no se esperaban era que su contrincante fuera Shin-ah quien no apartaba la vista de ellos en ningún momento, sentía la necesidad de hacer daño a quienes se habían atrevido a hacerle daño a esa pequeña mujer a la que habían atacado en grupo, como los cobardes que eran.

Esquivó y desgarró a sus oponentes sin ningún miramiento, acostumbrado a acabar rápido con quienes se le enfrentaba, ellos le atacaban en grupo, pensando que así tendrían alguna oportunidad pero lo cierto era que Shin-ah fue capaz de enfrentarse a todos ellos sin ningún problema.  
Una vez acabado con ellos se giró lentamente hacia la mujer. Ella se había refugiado tras un árbol, intentando ocultar su desnudez debido a sus ropas desgarradas y temerosa tanto de esos hombres que la habían secuestrado de su casa como de aquel que la había salvado, teniendo la duda de si el él acabaría también con su vida o si tenía la misma intención que el resto de los hombres.  
Sabía que si el decidía acabar con ella no tendría ni una sola oportunidad por su magistral manejo de la espada, había acabado con los hombres sin siquiera retener el aliento y ahora se acercaba a ella de manera sigilosa, como un tigre que se acerca a su presa evaluándola, ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final cuando ocurrió algo que no pensaba que sucedería... él hombre misterioso le pasó una especia de tela peluda y tremendamente abrigada por los hombros, como queriéndola confortarle y ayudarle a tapar su desnudez, la aceptó con mucho gusto ya que la prenda la tapaba todo el torso por lo que era ideal.

Él por su parte no podía apartar la mirada de ella aunque tuviera que bajar la mirada puesto que la chica medía como unos 10 centímetro menos que él, por supuesto no dirigía su mirada a las zonas que pudiera provocarle vergüenza o enojo a la chica pero quedó cautivado por sus impresionantes ojos azules enmarcados en su pelo negro azabache rizado a media altura y su tez tostada por el sol que le incitaba a acariciarla, espera…  
¿Desde cuándo sentía deseos de acariciar la piel de una mujer? es cierto que alguna vez sintió que quería tocar la piel de Yona para saber si era parecida a la suya pero este deseo era distinto, le atravesaba el cuerpo y le incitaba a querer fundirse en su piel hasta que se confundiera su embriagante olor con el suyo.

-Gracias, de verdad, gracias por ayudarme, ¿Te hicieron daño?- Lo miró a los ojos queriendo descifrar que decía su mirada pero no espero quedarse ensimismada y, sin darse cuenta se sintió atraída por sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Esos ojos dorados parecían llamarla como un canto de sirena y ese hombre poseía la mirada más tierna y bonita que hubiera encontrado antes, como si solo reflejara inocencia y buenas intenciones.  
-No me han dañado, no te preocupes ¿Estás bien?- Shin- ah no sabía de donde habían salido sus ganas de hablar, como si le saliera de manera natural, cuando normalmente no solía decir más d palabras seguidas, pero ella lo miraba a los ojos como si fuera precioso, como si no pudiera evitar mirarle, espera, ¿Mirando a los ojos? Su dragón dentro de él estaba tranquilo como si fuera domado por la mirada profunda de ella ¡No le estaba haciendo daño!  
-Si, estoy bien, muchas grac...  
Su voz se vio interrumpida por unos gritos que se acercaban a ellos.  
-Lanie, ¡Lanie! ¿Dónde estás?- Cuatro hombres aparecieron ante ellos, todos armados y respiraban agitados como consecuencia de la carrera, al verlos pusieron una cara furiosa por lo que Shin-Ha se puso en posición con Katana en mano.

Lanie corrió para situarse entre Shin-ah y los otros hombres.

-Paren- se giró hacia Shin-ah- son mis hermanos por favor no les hagas daño.  
-¿Que no nos haga daño?- El mayor habló- tú- señaló a Shin-ah- ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra hermana?

Los hombres posaron su mirada en la única fémina, con las ropas desgarradas, resto de lágrimas en sus ojos y cubierta por una capa espesa y blanca cubriendo su torso. Ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas, sabiendo en lo que estaban pensando sus hermanos.

-No es lo que parece.  
-No me digas que te escapaste para hacer cosas con este chico- el menor de ellos tomó la palabra recibiendo un capón por parte del resto de hermanos por tratar el tema con tan poco tacto.  
-No es así- Shin-ah intentó calmar los ánimos entre esos hombres.  
-¡Tú cállate!- el mayor dio un paso al frente, queriendo enfrentarse a él pero se contuvo- Lanie ¿Nos lo explicas?  
-Primero bajen las armas- ella señaló los cuerpos de los otros oponentes- no creo que les sirva de mucho.

Lo hombres miraron a su alrededor asombrados por los cuerpos que se hallaban tras un árbol.

-¿Eso lo hizo él?- Ante el asentimiento de su hermana bajaron las armas siendo imitado por Shin-ah- Explícanos por qué estás así y quién es este hombre.  
-¿Se acuerdan de que me dejaron sola en casa?- el resto asintió- pues esos hombres entraron en la casa para traerme a esta parte apartada del bosque para violarme- añadió señalando a los cuerpos y ganándose una mirada seria de sus hermanos acompañada de ojos desorbitados- comencé a gritar y resistirme pero eran 5 y no podía hacer nada, ellos fueron los que desgarraron mi ropa y estaban a punto de violarme cuando este hombre- señaló a Shin-ah me salvó de ellos y les dejó como están ahora, así que deberíamos estarle agradecidos, yo al menos lo estoy, si no fuera por él a saber que me habrían hecho- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero las retuvo, Shin-ah puso una mano silenciosa sobre su hombro, como queriendo darle ánimo y fuerzas- él me salvó y me dio este manto que me cubre- se giró hacia él y se inclinó ligeramente- Muchísimas gracias.  
-No tienes por qué darlas.

El resto de los hermanos miraban la escena un tanto sub realista aún sin creer que su hermana estuviera expuesta a tal peligro y ese hombre la salvara sin siquiera conocerla.  
De rente, de entre unos arbustos salieron 4 hombres muy altos, uno vestido de azul oscuro, otro de verde, otro de amarillo y otro de blanco, acompañados de un chico joven y una mujer menuda. Parecían correr justo en su dirección y se veían muy agitados.  
-¡Shin-Ha!- la mujer se acercó a él agitada, parándose a coger aire antes de continuar- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así de repente? Nos preocupaste.  
-Lo siento.

El grupo dirigió la mirada a los hermanos y a la chica que aún se cubría con el manto de Shin-Ha.

-Buenos días, soy Yona- dio un paso hacia delante presentándose- estos son Yoon, Hak, Jae-Ha, Zeno, Kija y bueno, creo que a él ya lo conoces- añadió señalando a cada uno.  
-Dragones- los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, habían escuchado la leyenda desde su niñez pero no habían escuchados rumores como tal hasta hace unos días puesto que habían ido al mercado a vender hierbas medicinales y alimentos, ahí los rumores no paraban de ir de un lugar a otro y al verlos todos juntos los reconocieron.

El grupo de felices hambrientos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, tal parecía que los rumores sobre ellos se extendían a un nivel muy rápido.

-Lo sentimos- el mayor se inclinó hacia Shin-Ha- debes ser el dragón azul, ayudabas a nuestra hermana y no lo supimos ver.  
-No tienen que disculparse, solo cuidaban a su hermana- el grupo miró extrañado a Shin-Ha por su alarde de vocabulario, normalmente no hablaba tanto y mucho menos a desconocidos.

Jae-ha se fijó en la pequeña mujer que tal parecía que no apartaba la mirada de su amigo y quiso comprobar si el repentino aumento de vocabulario de su compañero se debía a ella.

-Disculpe princesa- Jae-ha se acercó a ella galante, regalándole una sonrisa que solía derretir a la mayoría de las féminas a su alrededor- ¿Qué tal si...?

-Jae-ha- el aludido se giró hacia su compañero, siendo recibido por su mirada dorada y escalofriante fija en él, ya veía al dragón dentro de su compañero acercarse a él de manera aterradora como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, cerró los ojos pero no servía de nada, justo cuando el dragón se abalanzaba sobre él, la visión paró- déjala tranquila.

Jae-ha volvió rápidamente a su sitio escarmentado y temblando, había aprendido a no meterse entre lo que su compañero quería y este, más le valía no volver a acercarse con malas intenciones a la pequeña fémina si no quería exponerse a que su compañero le hiciera conocer de manera más profunda a su dragón.  
Por otro lado parecía que la chica era la única que no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, miraba a su salvador ensimismada, aprovechando la distracción que produjo el dragón verde para fijarse más en el hombre, 10 centímetros más alto que ella, pero rebelde pero a la vez tenía un aspecto suave que te invitaba a acariciar hasta quedarte dormida, ojos dorados como el sol en el atardecer y atrayentes como el oro, brazos fuertes preparados para proteger y cuidar, que la invitaban a meterse entre ellos y algo flaco pero parecía tener el cuerpo muy fibroso, para ella era hermoso y la había cautivado tanto sus actos, como su voz y como no, su aspecto, así que deseaba poder verlo en más ocasiones en el futuro.  
Por otra parte después del pequeño ¨malentendido¨ con Jae-ha se había formado una atmósfera tensa que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir... excepto Yona, ella se acercó a la otra mujer y le cogió de las manos.

-¿Estás bien?- giró su cabeza hacia los cuerpos- creo que no has pasado una buena experiencia, ha sido toda una suerte que él te encontrara- Lanie se acordó de la mirada prodigiosa de la leyenda del dragón azul, de esa forma fue como sabía que le estaban haciendo daño y había venido a ayudarla, por eso supo lo que le hacían.  
-Sí, gracias a él estoy bien- le dedicó su mayor sonrisa a su salvador provocando un ligero sonrojo en este- se lo agradezco muchísimo.

Yona observaba perpleja la escena, aún sin creerse el sonrojo del dragón azul pero queriendo ayudar a su compañero.

-¿Dónde vives? ¿Necesitas que te acompañemos a casa?- ella sabía que estaría segura con los otros hombre que, adivinó, serían familia de ella puesto que se parecían muchísimo, pero pretendía averiguar donde vivía para su compañero, por suerte Lanie lo entendió.  
-Vivo a las afueras del pueblo, una cabaña donde vivo con mis hermanos, con el tejado de tejas rojas y ventanas azules, hay un camino que lleva a la casa- Shin-ah aprovechó su vista para localizar la casa de manera disimilada, ganándose una mirada traviesa por parte de los compañeros que se habían dado cuenta (Hak, Jae-ha y Zeno).  
-Creo que podremos escoltar a nuestra hermanita nosotros- él pequeño tomó la palabra con una traviesa sonrisa para fastidiar a su hermana, sabía que luego se las cobraría pero solo por ver su cara fastidiada valía la pena.

Ahora tocaba separarse, ella no quería por supuesto pero empezaba a anochecer y aún estaba medio desnuda bajo el manto que le había dado, con dolor debía separarse de ese hombre que la había cautivado.  
Sin querer empezó a temblar bajo el manto debido a que, aunque este le calentaba, al estar casi sin ropa estaba débil al frio.

-Creo que deberías volver a tu casa- tras una pausa Shin-ah añadió- parece que está empezando a refrescar el ambiente, enfermarás si no consigues abrigarte más- ella hizo el amago de devolverle su manto pero él negó- quédatelo, de verdad.

Lanie lo miró con ojos, contenta de al menos poder quedarse con el manto como recuerdo. Shin-ah dio media vuelta decidido a volver junto con sus compañeros cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- parecía que quería acercarse a él pero se quedó a una distancia prudencial.  
-Mi nombre es Shin-ah.  
-Muchas gracias Shin-ah, de verdad- se inclinó de manera respetuosa- tenemos que volver a vernos- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sobre todo de las miradas de su entorno se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó hasta las orejas- quiero decir, para agradecerte el favor- Jae-ha le dedicó una mirada pícara- no, perdona me refiero a devolverte el manto, pero agradecerte el favor también, pero ¡No como él lo insinúa! quiero decir...

Shin-ha se acercó a ella rápidamente como queriendo sacarla de la bochornosa situación e hizo lo más increíble del día, se inclinó ante ella, sujetó su mano y... le dedicó un casto beso en la palma de su mano, por fin podía comprobar la suavidad de su piel y su cautivante sabor.

El resto del feliz grupo de hambrientos cambiaron su cara a completo asombro y sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus órbitas, mientras que los hermanos de Lanie se miraban entre ellos divertidos por la cara de su hermana y la pareja, como no, sonrojada hasta la punta del pelo.

-Se lo que querías decir y... me encantaría volver a verte, nos volveremos a ver- con reticencia soltó su cálida mano y se giró hacia sus compañeros, incapaz de mirarle a la cara de nuevo de la vergüenza que sentía.  
-¡Eh!- el mayor dio un paso y Shin-ah lo escuchó de espaldas- si quieren volver a verse vienes a buscarla a nuestra casa y siempre habrá uno de nosotros delante, que te quede claro.  
-Totalmente claro- Shin-ah no pudo evitar sonreír notando cómo su corazón se calentaba con la imagen de ella... casi tanto como el de ella se calentaba con su imagen.

La niebla volvió a descender para dejar que Shin-ah volviera a la realidad, rodeado de sus compañeros y de Kassandra, no sabía que decir o qué hacer, aún seguía en shock por todo lo que había visto ¿Realmente hacía todo eso? Luchar y defender a una chica a la que están violando no le extrañaba pero no sabía que fuera capaz de hablar tanto y mucho menos el beso, ¿De dónde había salido esa necesidad? Le parecía increíble, casi no parecía él.

-¿Qué te parece Shin-ah?

-Increíble- era lo único que se le ocurría decir para expresar lo que sentía, no podía evitar que una ligera sonrisa saliera de sus labios- lo siento Jae-ha- se giró hacia su compañero pero él solo le guiñó el ojo y lo dejó pasar.  
-No pareces el mismo, ¿Verdad?  
-Para nada.  
-Puede mirarte a los ojos sin que le ocurra nada malo- Shin-ah abrió de manera desmesurada sus ojos, no había caído en ese detalle, realmente la había mirado a los ojos de manera intensa y no le había hecho daño en ningún momento.  
-Muchas gracias señorita Kassandra- le dedicó una pequeña reverencia.  
-No tienes que darlas Shin-ah, es lo mínimo que te mereces después de todo lo que has vivido.

Así es, tal parecía que Kassandra realmente conocía el pasado de Shin-ah, ¿Había sido capaz de verlo?

-¿Te gustaría ver algo más?- él giró su rostro hacia ella rápidamente.  
-¿Podría?- ella le sonrió.  
-Si el espejo realmente quiere no habrá ningún problema, vamos a intentarlo.  
-Muchas gracias.

Shin-ah le dedicó un saludo amigable y volvió a situarse frente al espejo, sonriendo al sentir como la niebla lo envolvía de nuevo y una imagen de él lo recibía de espaldas.  
Parecía que estaba en una especie de cabaña de madera bien cuidada, algo oscura pero pulcramente limpia y colocada, dando una sensación de calidez.  
Ante él había una mesa donde lo acompañaban una serie de hombres sentados en torno a ella mientras él aún permanecía de pie.  
Fijándose mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de los hermanos de Lanie. El mayor tomó la palabra en nombre de sus hermanos.

-Vamos a ver si nos aclaramos, has venido aquí sin contarle nada a nuestra hermana para pedirnos que te dejemos pedirle matrimonio aún sin saber si ella te aceptará.

Shin-ah asintió.

-Bien, y si te dijéramos ahora mismo que no, ¿Qué harías? Si te dijéramos que no queremos que le pidas matrimonio a nuestra hermana… ¿Desistirás?- los hermanos no pensaban oponerse pero querían colocar en una situación incómoda al dragón azul.  
-Bien- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- si dijeran que no estarían intentando arruinar la oportunidad de su hermana de ser feliz con un hombre que la adora y que daría cualquier cosa por conseguir hacerla feliz, que la cuidaría como nadie más haría y que le daría la mejor vida posible pero… para responder a tu pregunta no, no desistiré, le pediré matrimonio a su hermana estén de acuerdo o no, no vine a pedirles permiso, simplemente consideré que, siendo la única mujer de la familia y querida por todos ustedes querrían saber de antemano mis intenciones para con ella. No desistiré a no ser que sea ella quien me diga que no quiere casarse conmigo.  
-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

Shin-ah dio la vuelta sorprendido, en ningún momento pensó que Lanie se encontrara tras él con su bello rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillantes dedicándole la mayor y más bella de las sonrisas posibles que le calentó el corazón. La abrazó con delicadeza y con su corazón latiendo desbocado, hizo una pausa y cogió aire antes de hablar.

-¿No habíamos quedado en el bosque?  
-Sí, pero llegabas tarde y me preocupe, tú no sueles llegar tarde a nuestras citas, así que volví a casa para ver si te encontraba por el camino y parece que me he llevado una agradable sorpresa.  
-yo…  
-Shin-ah, te agradezco el gesto que has tenido con mis hermanos pero… no hacía falta, solo tenías que preguntármelo a mí.  
-Lo sé, solo quería hacerlo bien- Shin-ah se acercó a ella y la abrazó un momento para luego soltarla y agacharse ante ella, sacó una pequeña cajita y la colocó en su mano, la ayudó a abrirla y sonrió al ver como ella quedaba deslumbrada con el sencillo anillo que se encontraba dentro. Le había pedido ayuda a los chicos, a los dragones y a la pequeña Yona, para elegir el anillo y se habían entusiasmado muchísimo con que el dragón azul se casara. Y ahora, a la hora de la verdad, necesitaba tragar duro para que no se le atolondraran las palabras- Lanie, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La mujer frente a él empezó a temblar, colocó la mano que no sostenía la caja sobre sus labios, como temerosa de dejar salir la respuesta de estos, se agachó a la altura de su acompañante y, delante de toda su familia dio su firme respuesta.

-Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo Shin-ah.

El dragón azul no se lo creía, después de tanto tiempo solo al fin tenía a alguien (aparte del grupo) que lo conocía y elegía unirse a él para toda la vida, para no volver a estar solo.  
Sin darse cuenta como, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su rostro, solo él se dio cuenta de esto.  
La primera lágrima en toda su vida que había soltada debido a la felicidad y, en este punto, no pudo evitar pensar que esa solitaria lágrima lo había representado durante toda su vida, nacía sola y seguía toda su vida por un terreno desconocido sin más ayuda que la de la gravedad, al menos hasta que conoció al feliz grupo de hambrientos y a su ahora futura esposa, Lanie.

Abrazó por segunda vez a su prometida y le dio un casto beso en los labios que la hizo derretirse contra su piel caliente. Al separase se sonrieron y Shin-ah le colocó el anillo en el dedo.  
De repente se vieron envueltos en un mar de abrazos protagonizado por los numerosos hermanos de Lanie que, sonriendo, empezaban a llamarlo hermano, aumentando el número de personas que llegaban, de forma directa o indirecta, a la vida de nuestro querido y amado dragón azul.

La niebla volvió a bajar y Shin-ah volvió a la realidad, sus compañeros lo miraban emocionados mientras que Kassandra lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
Yona se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Felicidades! Shin-ah.  
-Gracias- su rostro se volvió rojo y Ao saltó del hombro de Kassandra hacia el de él.  
-Shin-ah, antes de que le toque al siguiente quiero adelantarte algunas cosas.  
-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó extrañado  
-Cómo que 3 años después de eso serás padre- Shin-ah, abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, Kassandra se lo había soltado de una forma tan directa y rápida que le costó hacerse a la idea- una niña.

Giró el rostro hacia sus compañeros, que lo miraban divertido y felices por él que sonreía como no había hecho antes, sonriendo tanto como podía.

-Muchas gracias por esto Kassandra- parecía que no podía controlar su lengua y sus ganas de saltar, algo que no le había pasado antes, pero esa noticia era increíble.  
-No hace falta que me las des Shin-ah, ¡ah! ¡Por cierto!- se golpeó la frente- casi se me olvida, 2 años después del nacimiento de tu pequeña vendrá el siguiente- shin-ah la miró extrañado- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Lo pasan muy bien juntos, normal que tengan varios hijos- le guiñó el ojo pícara, provocando un sonrojo hasta las puntas de las orejas en el dragón azul.

Shin-ah le agradeció de manera apresurada colocándose al lado de sus compañeros, con la duda en su cabeza de si Kassandra había podido ver también como de ¨bien¨ se lo pasaban Lanie y él.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente?

El grupo se miraron entre sí, aún quedaban Kija, Yona, Hak y Zeno. ¿Quién daría el siguiente paso al frente y se atrevería a conocer su futuro?

.

.

.

Espero que les guste, muchas gracias, espero verlos pronto ;) .

He coincidido con el día de San Valentín, espero que a todos les vaya genial y este es mi regalo para ustedes (fue una coincidencia, no lo alargué a propósito jajajajaj).


	5. Chapter 5 Kija

Buenas tardes lectores, subí la historia hace 5 minutos y la borré porque no me acorde de escribirles nada:

Ante todo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

No he publicado nada porque la inspiración se me fue y de repente en 3 días la escribí y la corregí, espero que les guste.

Eso no quita que en un futuro no la modifique pero aún así espero que les guste, sin ustedes seguramente no lo hubiera escrito.

-Señorita Kassandra, ¿Puedo ser el siguiente?

Todos sonrieron ante el tono tímido y respetuoso de Kija, siempre tan educado y comedido, pero se sorprendieron al observar en su rostro un ligero signo de rubor.  
La cara de Kassandra cambió a una de total confusión, su entrecejo se frunció hasta casi tocar sus delicadas cejas y su rostro se tornó preocupado.

-Kija, antes de que te deje verlo, tengo que avisarte, no he sido capaz de ver tu futuro ni adivinar ningún aspecto de él, no noto nada en ti, aun estando tan cerca de mí, debería ser capaz de poder hacerlo, pero no puedo.

El grupo de felices hambrientos se miró entre sí con confusión y un poco de preocupación por su compañero de tal forma que no sabían que decir en ese momento, hasta que Yona tomó la palabra con preocupación.

-¿Podría significar que va a…?  
-No, tranquila, eso no significa que vaya a fallecer pero siendo sincera, no sé qué puede significar y no me había pasado antes- todos contuvieron la respiración sin saber que decir- aun así ¿Te arriesgarás? No puedo decirte si será bueno o malo, lo siento.  
-Por supuesto que quiero señorita- respondió con una de sus brillantes sonrisas y con su ligero rubor- ninguno de mis compañeros lo sabía realmente hasta que decidieron dar un paso adelante, yo no seré más cobarde que ellos, confío en que sea lo que sea estará bien.

Kija se colocó delante del resto de sus compañeros, se puso en posición y le sonrió cálidamente a Kassandra provocando en esta un ligero sonrojo que le pareció encantador.  
Observó fijamente al espejo, esperando que la bruma lo envolviera, como si esta quisiera construir una atmósfera de intimidad solo para él, la temperatura se volvía cómoda y la sensación agradable.

La imagen empezó a variar, ondulándose hasta que comenzó a verse nítida. Ahí podía ver como se encontraba al lado de la princesa tan pequeña como siempre, sentados tranquilamente en unas escaleras muy elegantes de un edificio que identificó como el castillo Hiryuu, ambos vestidos con unas ropas muy finas, él con una casaca y un pantalón de lino blanco, sin su característica capa y la princesa llevaba un sencillo kimono rojo ajustado que dejaba entrever una notoria barriga de embarazo.

-Princesa, ella aún no ha vuelto- Kija se sujetó las rodillas pegándolas a su pecho, como queriendo protegerse de aquello que lo atormentaba, tal como hacía a veces cuando era un niño que quería aislarse de todo.  
-Confía en ella Kija, si dijo que volvería a ti, lo hará en el momento adecuado- Yona le dedicó una gran sonrisa consoladora, para intentar transmitirle toda la confianza que podía mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él.  
-Confío en ella princesa, pero quizás debería hacer algo para encontrarla, ¿No debería, al menos, ir a buscarla? Esta espera me está volviendo loco.  
-Kija, mírame a los ojos- cogió delicadamente la barbilla de su compañero solo para que la mirara a los ojos- si algo me ha enseñado mi primer embarazo- añadió poniendo su otra mano en su abultado vientre- es que las cosas más importantes y preciosas de la vida a veces hacen esperar, escúchame bien, ella sabe el momento en que debe llegar, he dado las indicaciones a los guardias de que, cuando la vean, la dejen pasar directamente y la lleven hasta ti, en el momento en que venga a buscarte la tendrás en frente y entenderás que cada segundo de espera ha valido la pena.

En ese momento todos miraron en dirección a Yona hasta que esta se sonrojó de tal manera que parecía querer competir con el color de su cabello, miró a su alrededor sin comprender el por qué del escrutinio de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qu-qué ocurre?  
-¡Vas a ser una madre increíble!- Zeno saltó alegre, envolviéndola en un gran abrazo de oso en el que incluyó con intención a Hak, para él, no había duda de quien sería el afortunado padre y estaba deseando ver la cara de la pareja cuando les tocara colocarse frente al espejo, se iba a divertir de lo lindo.

Kija se giró contento, les sonrió enternecido desde su posición pensando lo mismo que Zeno y se giró para seguir observando su futuro con una sonrisa, tal parecía que las cosas irían bien y llegarían a estar por lo menos en el castillo Hiryuu junto a su familia, ahora quedaba averiguar a quien quería ir a buscar su yo del futuro, por quién estaba esperando.

-¡Princesa Yona!, no me puedo creer que haya podido ser tan despistado- sin dejar tiempo a réplica la cogió en volandas con sumo cuidado y la llevó hasta un banco cercano- no pueden sentarte en las escaleras de esa manera ¡Y menos aún es tu estado!  
-¡Kija!- Yona sonrió con la boca abierta, divertida por haber cambiado la expresión abatida de la cara de su compañero gracias a su incesante afán de protección, el cual había aumentado hace unos meses, cuando les dio la noticia a su familia- estoy embarazada, no enferma, todos saben que no puedo quedarme quieta mucho tiempo sin importar mi estado.  
-Lo sé demasiado bien, todos los dragones hemos estado detrás de ti intentando que no les pase nada a ti ni a tu bebe- añadió colocándola en el bando con delicadeza- pero no puedes negar que debes reposar, solo te quedan unos pocos meses.  
-De acuerdo- Yona cambió su gesto de repente, de uno de fastidio a sorpresa seguida de una de alegría- lo haré, reposaré todo lo que quieras si te giras en este mismo instante e intentas no desmayarte de la impresión- añadió con una ligera risa.  
-¿Cómo?- confundido, Kija giró sobre si mismo para abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada, delante de él estaba nada más y nada menos que Kassandra, más linda que nunca, ataviada con un ligero vestido negro, decorado con numerosos pañuelos de colores se mi transparentes acabados en cuentas y resaltando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.  
-Hola Kija- le dedicó una dulce sonrisa de oreja a oreja, demostrando muchos sentimientos con ese simple gesto- te he echado de menos, siento haber tardado tant…

No pudo continuar la frase, Kija había llegado en un momento a su lado enjaulándola en un enorme abrazo transmitiéndole todo o que había sentido en esos años de ausencia y espera en un segundo.

-No pidas perdón Kassandra, ha valido la pena cada instante de espera- se separó un poco de ella para poder ver su cara, que estaba sonrojada hasta la médula.  
-No te preocupes Kija, he vuelto para quedarme, ya he dado todas mis predicciones y mi espejo ha ido a otra persona, a partir de ahora me quedaré aquí, donde quiero estar… contigo- lo miraba con ojos soñadores, brillantes y tranquilos, reconociendo en los ojos de Kija aquello que no había encontrado en ningún otro lugar… Su hogar.

El grupo de felices hambrientos miraban a Kassandra, la cual parecía tan sorprendida de aparecer en el futuro de Kija como ellos, dirigió su mirada al dragón blanco, el cuál la miraba con el rostro muy sonrojado, es cierto que no se habían besado ni nada parecido pero en sus ojos se veía más que una simple conversación entre conocidos, era evidente que, por cómo se miraban, había algo más entre ellos, había comprensión, reconocimiento, dulzura y quizás un reflejo de algo más profundo.

-De verdad no sabías que…  
-No Kija- Kassandra se acercó a él con poca decisión, hasta que le cogió las manos dulcemente, pareciendo perdida en el tacto de la garra del dragón y empezó a hablar como si le hablara a ellas, sin atreverse a levantar su rostro- las adivinas no podemos predecir nuestro futuro.  
-¿Por qué no?- A Hak no le gustó acabar con el íntimo ambiente de la pareja pero tenía mucha curiosidad- sería genial poder conocer tu propio futuro.  
-Justo por eso, es demasiado peligroso -el grupo la miró extrañado- Si las adivinas pudiéramos ver nuestro futuro podríamos cambiarlo a nuestro antojo o incluso sin querer, además de ser un buen seguro- al ver la mirada confusa de sus acompañantes prosiguió- si lo piensan de esta manera, las adivinas seríamos un gran objetivo para el ejército, una adivina que consigue predecir si una batalla será ganada o perdida, o qué heredero al trono es mejor para el reino, seríamos un objetivo demasiado valioso, pero de esta forma, el destino de esa batalla o reino nos involucraría demasiado como para no poder verlo y así no nos podrían tener como objetivo ni esclavas.  
-Entiendo, ¿Quieren que los dejemos a solas para que puedan hablar?- Habló Jae-ha- seguramente tendrán muchas cosas que decirse después de lo que acaban de descubrir.

Kassandra levantó poco a poco su mirada, contactando directamente con la de Kija, transmitiéndole miles de emociones.

-Creo que lo mejor sería ver si el espejo quiere mostrar algo más- acarició sus manos un poco más, como si el solo tacto la impresionara- después podemos hablar un poco a solas si quieres.

Kija asintió con determinación y se permitió perderse un momento en los ojos de Kassandra antes de que esta lo soltara y se colocara al lado del espejo, sonriéndole desde su posición con ojos soñadores. Él se limitó a volver a mirar como la bruma lo volvía a envolver mientras se centraba en intentar ignorar la falta de calidez que dejo Kassandra después de que soltara sus manos.  
La imagen volvió a cambiar lentamente ante sus ojos, así que se preparó para lo que pudiera venir, ahora más esperanzado. La imagen cambió y se veía así mismo junto a Kassandra en el jardín de palacio, con muchísimos niños alrededor de sus pies, jugando enérgicamente entre ellos con la alegría dibujada en sus rostros infantiles.  
Kassandra le sostuvo la mano mirando a los pequeños con cariño, pero él se la soltó para rodearle los hombros con su brazo de forma protectora mientras ponía su otra mano en el vientre abultado de su compañera.  
-Cada vez hay más niños, a este ritmo el palacio quedará sin habitaciones para alojarlos a todos- Kassandra sonrió imaginando la situación.  
-Eso es cierto, nosotros vamos a por el 4º al igual que Kija , Shin-ha por el tercero, Yoon a por el segundo y la reina Yona a por el tercero también, así que en realidad como sigamos así me parece que les tocará compartir habitación.

De repente Kassandra se alejó abruptamente de su marido, le cogió de la mano y lo condujo hasta donde veía a su hija pequeña, Ayane jugando animadamente con un pequeño objeto, demasiado conocido para ella como para pasarlo desapercibido.

-Kija, ¿No te suena de algo el juguete de Ayane?- Kija se acercó de inmediato a su hija, envolviéndola en un delicado abrazo paternal, fijándose bien, su juguete por supuesto que le sonaba, era un pequeño espejo que la pequeña no dejaba de mirar con curiosidad, como si no pudiera apartar la vista, hasta que giró la cabeza abruptamente.

-¡Key, agarra a Yuki!- De inmediato, el hijo de Jae-ha sujetó por el hombro a la hija de Yona, que estaba a punto de caer al tropezarse con una piedra que se encontraba en su camino.

Kija y Kassandra compartieron una mirada de comprensión, el espejo que sujetaba la pequeña niña en sus delicadas manos era una versión más pequeña del espejo que, hace años, unió sus vidas.  
Kassandra caminó lentamente hasta su pequeña, pero dirigiendo su mirada a su esposo.

-Parece que nuestra tercera hija ha heredado mi capacidad.  
-No me lo puedo creer, ¿Sabías que iba a ser adivina como tú?- Kija soltó a su hija y la envolvió en sus cálidos brazos, como si no pudiera soportar estar cerca de ella y no tocarla.  
-Yo no conocí a mis padres, así que no sabía si este don se heredaba o no, no tenía ni idea- miró a sus hijos, jugando y divirtiéndose en el jardín con el resto de niños- al menos ella tendrá dos hermanos mayores que la cuidarán si se mete en los líos en los que me metía yo cuando conseguí el espejo.  
-Jajajaj- Kija estalló en carcajadas, ganándose una mirada desconcertada de su mujer- ¿Has visto la cantidad de niños y niñas que hay en este jardín? Me parece a mi que tendrá muchas manos que la cuiden y la levanten cuando sea necesario, aparte de nosotros, que la cuidamos con el alma y el resto de tíos y tías, realmente compadezco a cualquiera que le intente hacer daño de alguna manera.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza, encontrándose con Yoon y Jae-ha, que los miraban con una interrogación en su rostro.

-Parejita, ¿Cómo están?- interrogó Jae-ha con una sonrisa, Kija señaló el nuevo "juguete" de su hija, Jae-ha lo observó detenidamente, identificando en un momento el objeto- jeje me parece que los niños van a hacer muchas más travesuras ahora, esto se volverá será interesante ¿No creen?  
-Me da miedo pensarlo- continuó Yoon, siendo interrumpido inmediatamente por Kassandra.  
-Le enseñaré como usarlo bien y a hacer un buen uso, al contrario de lo que le parece ahora, no es un juguete.  
-Tranquila mujer- Yoon le sonrió- si se parece a su madre seguro que hará un buen uso de él, y como dijiste hace años, no puede ver su propio futuro así que creo que las travesuras estarán un poco limitadas, más bien creo que puede asegurarse de que ninguno de sus hermanos ni primos se haga daño.  
-Exactamente- Kija asintió feliz.  
-Bien, ahora ¡¿Quién quiere comer?!- Gritó Yoon a los niños.  
-¡Yo mamá!- incluyeron todos con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, incluidos los adultos.  
-¡No soy sus madres!- exclamó a los niños, ganándose unas sonrisas traviesas, les encantaba hacer travesuras y jugarretas a sus mayores y Yoon era un buen objetivo, solo hacía falta llamarlo mamá para hacerle rabiar.

La imagen concluyó ahí, el espejo no le mostró más a pesar de las ganas que tenía Kija, le hubiera gustado ver más, cuando se casaron, cuando se enteró de que sería padre, como formaría su propia familia… aunque si lo pensaba bien, bastante privilegio tenía al poder ver mas que esa ese pequeño fragmento, la mayoría de las personas no poseían siquiera ese privilegio.  
Miró a Kassandra con emoción, cuando la conoció y la vio por primera vez después de perseguir a Ao se quedó prendado de ella, su tono aceitunado de piel, su cabello oscuro y sus precioso cuerpo, pero no pensaba que fuera a convertirse en la madre de sus hijos ¡Menos aún de tantos! Al pensar que su vida sería corta no se había parado a pensar en la cantidad de hijos que quería tener y cuando la princesa Yona lo encontró ni siquiera se planteaba la idea de tener hijos pero se alegraba muchísimo de tener una familia tan grande y unida.  
Giró la cabeza con emoción para encontrarse con sus compañeros pero no esperaba la cara de estupefacción de sus hermanos y meno aún la palidez en el rostro de Yona, la pobre parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Todos la miraron con detenimiento, la pobre parecía en shock hasta que Hak le zarandeó ligeramente del hombro despertándola así de su ensoñación.  
-¿T-tercero?-Yona despertó del todo- esos niños son muy pequeños ¡El mayor no parece que tenga más de 7 años! ¿Cómo voy a dar a luz a 3 niños tan rápido?  
-Bueno, se lo explico- Jae-ha tomó la palabra- cuando una pareja se quiere, hay momentos en los que la sangre se altera y entonces…

Jae-ha no pudo continuar puesto que Hak le tapó la boca para que no continuara con su "explicación", no era adecuado y mucho menos delante de su princesa, ya se encargaría más tarde de hacerle pagar por su indiscreción.

-Jae-ha, por supuesto que se como se hacen los niños, conozco el proceso- todos la miraron estupefactos, ¿De verdad le habían enseñado eso en el castillo?- no me mal interpreten, yo quiero hijos, una familia grande y unida y no estoy descontenta con ese futuro, lo que me sorprende es la cantidad en tan poco tiempo, tendré mínimo 3 hijos, pero eso no significa que solo tenga tres, sino que puedo tener más.  
-Seguro que lo hará genial princesa- Kija no pudo evitar intervenir, intentando reconfortarla y tranquilizarla, es normal que una chica tan joven se sorprenda ante la expectativa de dar a luz no una vez ¡Sino tres veces!  
-Todos y cada uno de los bebés los tuviste a posta, piénsalo cuando te enseñaron en el castillo todo lo referente a este tema también te enseñaron métodos para controlar tu natalidad y te funcionan muy bien- Kassandra intervino, sorprendiendo a Yona, ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo supiera?- el espejo no solo muestra aspectos del futuro, sino también del pasado, cosas que él me deja observar, por eso lo sé, por cierto, ¡Hak! deja de pensar lo que estás pensando, que cuando te toque a ti te vas a arrepentir de todas tus maldiciones.

Todos miraron interrogantes a Hak, el cual se encontraba sorprendido ¿Acaso Kassandra leía el pensamiento en el momento o es que ha visto en el espejo lo que él iba a pensar? Todo eso era bastante extraño y espeluznante, él sólo estaba pensando en que clase de sujeto era capaz de someter a su princesa a semejante número de partos continuados, poniéndola en peligro cada vez que daba a luz.

-Kija, Kassandra, vamos a dejarlos a solas- añadió Zeno mientras arrastraba al resto del grupo a una zona apartada- seguro que tendrán muchas cosas que hablar entre ustedes, no nos alejaremos demasiado ¡Aprovechen!

Cuando el grupo se hubo ido, no supieron que hacer, si alejarse, acercarse, decir algo, ¿Qué decir en un caso cómo este?, por suerte, Kija fue el primero en dar el paso, se acercó a ella esta quedar en frente de ella y tomó la palabra después de soltar un gran suspiro.

-No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar.

Se miraron a los ojos e inevitablemente empezaron a reír sin poder parar, descargando toda la tensión acumulada desde que vieron el espejo, tardaron unos largos segundos en poder parar, era tan sub realista la situación que no sabían qué más hacer.

-Parece que no estás preocupado por la predicción.  
-¿Por qué iba a estarlo Kassandra? ¿Por qué voy a tener una familia después de pensar que no iba a poder? No me parece algo por lo que tenga que preocuparme.  
-Porque esta familia la tendrás conmigo, una adivina vagante sin familia, abandonada a su suerte cuando era una niña y a la que no conoces de nada.  
-Por ahora- Kija la interrumpió, colocó una mano en su rostro, maldiciendo por primera vez a su garra que le impedía tocarla con las dos manos como el querría, levantó para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor de hablar con seguridad ante la que era una desconocida pero que se convertiría en su mujer- no me importa de donde provengas, si no tuviste familia te daré la mía, tan extensa como has visto en el espejo, sin contar con mi aldea.  
-La vi en tus recuerdos pasados- Kassandra sonrió.  
-Entonces sabrás que estarán tan encantados de tenerte como lo estaré yo, no me importa que seas adivina o que nuestra hija se pueda parecer tanto a su madre, no me importa para nada, porque sé que si en el futuro tu eres su madre la guiarás y cuidarás lo mejor posible y sé que si eres la madre de mis hijos es porque te amo hasta la médula- Kassandra se sonrojó profundamente, como queriendo competir con el cabello de la princesa Yona- no tendría hijos de ninguna otra manera.  
-Kija- la adivina se quedó sin palabras- ¿Me esperarás?- preguntó con emoción.  
-Eso no lo entendí, no me mal interpretes pero, ¿Por qué debo esperarte?  
-Debo entregar todas mis predicciones- ante la mirada interrogante de Kija, continuó- cuando entregue todas mis predicciones el espejo desaparecerá, dejaré de conocer el futuro y volveré a ti Kija.  
-Te acompañaré, no te dejaré sola- añadió Kija con prisas.  
-¿Dejarías a Yona y a tu familia sola? No puedes hacer eso Kija- colocó sus manos en el pecho de Kija, sorprendiéndose ante su calidez- ellos te necesitan para conseguir ese futuro, sin ti ese futuro no será posible, no puedes hacer eso, ni yo tampoco puedo dejar que lo hagas, volveré en cuanto desaparezca el espejo, volveré a ti ¿M-me esperarás?- preguntó temerosa.  
-Nada me impediría esperarte, escúchame bien Kassandra, a partir de ahora quiero que me consideres tu prometido, te esperaré todo lo que haga falta, aunque me desespere como me viste en el espejo, no dejaré de esperarte, solo te pido que por favor, me permitas contactar contigo de alguna forma, mediante cartas si es necesario, pero déjame saber que estás bien cuando tengas que ir y me avises cuando me necesites, sin importar qué ocurra quiero estar ahí para ti.  
-Si, desde luego que si Kija- poco a poco se fueron acercando, cerrando poco a poco los ojos, apreciando cada sensación que poseían al encontrarse tan cerca el uno del otro, la calidez de sus cuerpos, lo terso de su piel al contacto con sus manos, el nudo en el estómago debido a los nervios de ese beso, la necesidad creciente al chocar sus alientos…  
-¿Ya terminaron chicos?- Preguntó Zeno alegremente, frenando de inmediato al observar la escena que él, de forma muy oportuna, acababa de romper- lo siento, no he estado aquí, esto no ha pasado, le diré al resto que no han terminado- añadió dando lentos pasos hacia atrás, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que Jae-ha le pidió que le preguntara a Kija si habían terminado.

Ambos se separaron lentamente, conteniéndose de maldecir a su compañero por una interrupción tan poco oportuna, ambos deseando que ese beso hubiera concluido, probar por primera vez los labios de la persona con la que compartiría su vida.

-Zeno, no te preocupes, llama a los demás- añadió la adivina con una ligera sonrisa.  
-Si- Kija se contuvo de hacer un puchero delante de Kassandra- sabemos que no fue con intención, diles que vengan.

Todo el grupo se reunió, con sonrisas en su cara excepto Zeno que se veía un poco abochornado y Jae-ha, que los miraba a sus rostros sonrojados con una mirada pícara.

-Bien- añadió Kassandra- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Solo quedaban 3, Zeno, Yona y Hak ¿Quién daría un paso adelante esta vez? 

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les guste y si tienen comentarios, sugerencias… estoy encantada de leerlo, un saludo y muchos besos


End file.
